Finding a Strong, New Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On the run from the Knights, Ally finds a new friend. Rated T for characters being scared and for Knights threatening to use a sword. Tickles and fluff in the end! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**This was a request from Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Enjoy! And Happy 4th of July to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover, I own Rachel, and Ben 10 and its characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**Finding A Strong, New Friend**

Ally stopped to quickly look at where she was before running off again when she heard the Forever Knights start to get closer in their pursuit. They were after her again and she quickly ran into the thick woods that separated the town from the Grant Mansion. But with the Knights gaining on her, she would have to lead them on a chase until she found a good spot to hide until they left.

The woods now became unfamiliar as she went in deeper than she had gone before and suddenly tripped over a tree root, stumbling to the ground. She turned over and checked to see that her foot wasn't tangled.

But the tree root then moved and looked to be the wrong colors as she then saw a spiny mace at the end and turned to see a huge monster looking at her. He looked like a dinosaur put in heavy armor and was green and blue.

One of his hands came up menacingly. "Why are you here, trespasser?" he roared at her.

Ally was too frightened to answer as this creature was big and very intimidating. She then tried to speak, but a shout from the Knights alerted them too late that her pursuers had caught up.

The huge alien felt a strong rope made of steel wrap around him and he roared and then saw one of the Knights capture the girl. "You led them to me!" he roared at her again.

"No! I was trying to run from them, but they followed me!" she said.

"Silence!" the Knight holding Ally said as he tightened his hold on the girl. "Tell us child, where are the other aliens?"

Ally shook her head. "I'll never tell you!" she said. "I won't betray my friends!"

That caught the huge dino's attention when he heard her refuse to tell the Knights what they wanted to know. She knew other aliens and they were her friends? Perhaps she was telling the truth about running from the Knights earlier.

"You're lying, child!" said the head Knight. "Tell us!"

"Never!" she said, making the huge alien that was also the Knight's prisoner look at her with awe and admiration. She certainly was brave for a little one.

"Let's see how brave you are against a sword, girl!" said her captor as he grabbed her arm and held it tightly that she cried out in pain and then he raised his sword to strike her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" another voice roared and a huge tan dinosaur charged in, knocking down many of the Knights as he charged through.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" Ally cried out, relieved to see her dinosaur friend. Two others also flew in, a red and yellow Necrofriggian and a black and green Conductoid. "ULTIMATE BIG CHILL! FEEDBACK!"

Ultimate Big Chill burned the Knights with his cold fire and Feedback shocked them and shocked the head Knight. "Let. Her. Go," he said angrily, making the Knight drop Ally and run, but he got shocked as well.

"Retreat!" he called out and the other Knights were gone fast as Ultimate Big Chill and Feedback drove them back towards town and back to their vehicles, where they sped off.

Humungousaur moved up to the other dino who looked surprised. "Brother?" she said. "You're here?"

Humungousaur nodded. "Yes, big brother," he said. "A young woman called Rachel Jocklin befriended me and took me in. She is also the cousin of the little girl who you petrified."

They looked and saw Ally clinging to Feedback, who held her comfortingly as they watched the tan dinosaur free the green and blue dinosaur. Ally whimpered and hugged Feedback even tighter.

"Shh, it's okay, Ally," he tried to soothe his scared niece. "This big, mean old dino won't hurt you. Not with us around."

"He may look frightening," said Humungousaur. "But my brother is just a bit overprotective, that's all."

"So, what is your name?" asked Ultimate Big Chill.

"I'm Ultimate Humungousaur," he said and then lowered his voice. "I apologize for frightening the young girl. I can be scary when I'm angry, but I would never harm a child, especially one who is brave to stand up to the Knights and not give in to their demands when they threatened her."

Ally was a little surprised at the praise and still a little scared of him, but she slowly stepped away from Feedback and moved closer to him, to which the huge alien gently picked her up in one hand and hugged her gently to his chest with the other. Ally placed her ear on his chest and heard his heartbeat. Now convinced that this dino wouldn't hurt her, she hugged him back.

They then went back to the mansion where Rachel was both surprised and happy that a new alien was joining the family and that Humungousaur finally found his older brother he had told her so much about. She welcomed Ultimate Humungousaur warmly and watched the two brothers and Ally head down to Humungousaur's room, as he was going to renovate it to accommodate his big brother.

While Ally and Humungousaur worked on the room, Humungousaur insisted that his older brother rest, and Ultimate Humungousaur did, falling asleep.

Once the room was done, Ally looked over and saw the huge alien fast asleep and grinned as she started to feel playful. She crept over and climbed up onto his large stomach and began to tickle him, making him jolt awake as he began to laugh.

"Hey! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles!" he said, making Ally grin and tickle him more.

It certainly was a surprise that this big, tough armored alien was also super ticklish.

"Please, Ally! Stop! Hahahahahahaha! Help!"

Humungousaur just watched with a smile as his older brother endured the tickle torture from the little girl, who was grinning and taunting the bigger dino.

"You're one ticklish dino!" she giggled as she continued tickling him.

"ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP!" Ultimate Humungousaur cried out and Ally stopped, sitting on his stomach as he recovered, but then he grinned and poked her sides, making her giggle as he playfully tickled her back for a few minutes before stopping as he didn't want to hurt her. As she recovered, she felt him gently pick her up and hug her and she returned the hug.

"You know, I'm glad to be a part of this family," he said and his brother nodded in agreement.

"Me too," said Ally as she snuggled into the warm hug Ultimate Humungousaur was giving her, happy to have such a wonderful, strong new friend.

* * *

**Some of this was inspired by The Jungle Book, which belongs to Disney.**

**How was it? Please review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
